Let's pretend, Happy End 2
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Fortsetzung, wie es der Titel schon sagt.rnAuch nach dem Ringkrieg ist es im Düsterwald nicht sicher. Dabei ist ein angriff auf ethuils Leben nur der Anfang.
1. Default Chapter

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen. Alles Lebendige erfreute sich an den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, die gerade nach dem Winter umso wertvoller erschien. Unter ihrem Einfluss öffneten sich langsam alle Blüten, und Düsterwald erstrahlte in einem wunderbaren Farbenspiel.

Legolas stand auf dem Balkon seines königlichen Gemaches, genoss die leichte Brise, die den Blütenduft herüber wehte, und erfreute sich an der Schönheit seiner Heimat. Es waren schon einige Jahre ins Land gegangen, seitdem Sauron versucht hatte, Mittelerde ins Dunkel zu hüllen, und es waren kaum noch Spuren davon zu erkennen.

Trotzdem schweiften seine Gedanken zu eben jener Zeit ab, was wohl auch daran lag, das sich heute alle ehemaligen Gefährten hier treffen würden, da sie noch immer eine tiefe freudnschaft verband. Sein Herz wurde auch leicht bei dem Gedanken, sie alle heute zu sehen und sich davon überzeugen zu können, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Nur Frodo würde als Einziger fehlen, da er sich bereits auf die Reise in die Ewigen Landen gemacht hatte. Er fehlte ihm, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass es ihm dort gut gehen würde. Seine Schmerzen würden dort mit dem Schatten verschwunden sein, der seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer auf ihm gelegen hatte.

Dafür kamen aber die drei anderen Hobbits, deren Lebensfreude alle trüben Gedanken vertreiben würde. Außerdem hatten sie sicherlich viel zu erzählen. Sam hatte inzwischen selbst geheiratet, und Merry und Pippin würden ihn auf ihre liebenswürdige Art und Weise deswegen aufziehen, so wie sie es mit ihm kurz nach seiner Vermählung mit Ethuil gemacht hatten. Dafür war ihnen auch noch eine Rache sicher.

Aber Legolas musste zugeben, dass er sich am meisten auf Aragorn freute, denn ihre Freundschaft war die älteste und tiefste von allen. Ob ihn seine Familie begleitete? Oder waren Arwen und ihr Junge Eldarion zurück geblieben? Dabei wollte er doch unbedingt einmal den jungen Thronfolger kennenlernen, von dem er schon in so vielen Briefen gelesen hatte. Auch wenn dann der Wunsch nach einem eigegen Kind wieder unbezwingbar wurde.

Daher freute er sich auch auf Gandalf. Er würde einen Rat wissen, ob es weise war, jetzt schon eine Familie zu gründen, oder erst darauf zu warten, bis mit den letzten Spuren des Ringkieges auch die letzten Orks verschwunden waren, die immer noch Unheil über Mittelerde brachten, und deren genaue Zahl niemand kannte. Sie konnten jederzeit zu einer echten Bedrohung werden.

Doch dann würde er wieder mit Gimli an seiner Seite in die Schlacht ziehen. Sein Freund drängte ihn schon lange darauf, ihm die Reiche dim Inneren der Berge zu zeigen. Und er würde sie sehen, da er versprochen hatte, sich dorthin führen zu lassen. Bisher konnte er dieses Versprechen nicht erfüllen, da Unruhe im Düsterwald herrschte. Aber jetzt hatte er wenigstens die Gelegenheit, seinem Freund seine Heimat genau und in Ruhe zu zeigen.

Und so war sein Blick in die Richtung gerichtet, aus der er seine Freunde erwartete. Er wandte sich erst dann ab, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Ethuil war nun ebenfalls wach und gesellte sich zu ihm auf den Balkon, um ebenfalls den Horizont abzusuchen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Lippen, denn die Freunde hätten keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können.

"Was glaubst du, wer wird als Erster eintreffen?" fragte Legolas und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Es wird bestimmt Aragorn sein, denn sein Weg ist der kürzeste, und er ist von uns allen der beste Reiter."

"Aber seine Familie wird ihn begleiten", entgegnete Ethuil. "Sie werden sich dem Kind zuliebe Zeit lassen. Außer, sie sind extra deswegen früher aufgebrochen. Sie wissen ja nur zu gut, welcher Tag heute ist."

Vor zehn Jahren auf den Tag genau hatte Elrond diesen Rat einberufen, bei dem sie sich alle kennengelernt hatten, und wo ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer begann. Arwen hatte Aragorn ihren Abendstern geschenkt, und Legolas hatte Ethuil seine Liebe gestanden. Es war der Anfang eines großen Abenteuers und des Kampfes gegen Sauron gewesen, den sie mit viel Glück und noch mehr Mut gewonnen hatten. Es war auch der Anfang eines neuen Zeitalters.

"Lass uns doch einfach darum wetten", sagte nun Legolas mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln in den Augen. "Wenn Gimli, Gandalf oder die Hobbits zuerst kommen, stehe ich einen Tag lang vollkommen zu deiner Verfügung, und keine Staatsgeschäfte können mich davon abhalten. Und wenn Aragorn als Erster kommt, erzählst du mir deine Gedanken, die dir schon seit Tagen nicht aus dem Kopf gehen."

Für den ersten Moment konnte Ethuil nichts entgegnen. Woher wusste er davon, wo sie doch so sehr versucht hatte, diese Gedanken zu verstecken? Oder hatte ihn genau das beunruhigt? Dabei gab es überhaupt keinen Grund dafür, vielmehr wartete sie auf den geeigneten Moment, um ihm davon zu erzählen, denn dies war nichts, das man einfach mal so nebenbei erwähnte. Dies war etwas, das ihn sehr glücklich machen würde, wie sie aus seinen Gedanken wusste.

"Gut, ich bin einverstanden", willigte sie nach einem weiteren Blick zum Horizont ein. Doch Legolas schmälerte die Augen, da er gleich wusste, dass diese Antwort einfach zu schnell gekommen war. Ethuil versuchte zwar, recht unschuldig auszusehen, aber er konnte immer noch Spuren eines wissenden Lächelns erkennen. Also drehte er sich nun auch wieder zum Horizont, und fast sofort erschien ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, und Ethuil war für die Ablenkung dankbar.

"Sie kommen!"

>

>

"Es wird ja langsam Zeit, dass sie und mal hierher einladen", zeterte Pippin, während er mit seinen Freunden das Tor zum Palsast durchritt und sich dabei ganz genau umsah. Sie mochten sich zwar im Düsterwald befinden, aber hier herrschte ein angenehmes Licht, das durch die Blätter der Bäume schien. Wie in Lothlorien hatte man auch hier um die Natur herum gebaut, aber trotzdem erschien alles viel heller, als ob auch die Gebäude ein geheimnisvolles Leuchten abgeben würden.

"Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob sie sich wegen ihres bescheidenen Häuschens schämen müssten", entgegnete Merry, und beide brachen in ein kurzes Gelächter aus, während Sam nur staunte, und Gandalf nach den Bewohnern dieses Palastes Ausschau hielt. Thranduil würde wohl keine Zeit haben, seine Gäste zu begrüßen, aber mit Legolas und Ethuil als Empfangskommitee würden sie sich mehr als nur begnügen.

"Kommt darauf an, ob sie aufgeräumt haben." Wieder ein Lachen, das aber abrupt ein Ende nahm, als nun endlich der Thronfolger und seine Frau zu ihnen stießen. Dies allein ließ sie nicht verstummen, doch wohl eher das Leuchten, das Ethuil zu umgeben schien und besonders von Gandalf wahrgenommen wurde. Die Hobbits hatten nur das Gefühl, dass sie noch nie so schön ausgesehen hatte, und wussten daher auch nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Nur Gandalf bemerkte es, und es erschien ein freudiges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das nicht nur von der Wiedersehensfreude kam.

"Wir haben durchaus aufgeräumt, zu Ehren unserer Freunde" musste Legolas einfach erwidern, während er die Hobbits zur Begrüßung umarmte. Merry und Pippin verloren sich in einem betretenen Schweigen, während es nun Sam war, der lachte. Auch Ethuil umarmte sie und drückte ihnen noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was sie dann wieder gesprächiger machte. Der Düsterwald und auch der Palast wurden in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, doh Legolas achtete nicht auf sie, sondern begrüßte Gandalf mit einer ehrenvollen Verbeugung.

"Ich freue mich, euch wiederzusehen", sagte Gandalf daraufhin und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. "Und ich freue mich über diese Freude in eurem Haus, worauf ich, ehrlich gesagt, schon eine ganze Weile warte." Er zwinkerte den beiden zu, aber Legolas sah ihn nur fragend und verwirrt an, und von Ethuil kam ihm leichtes Entsetzen und Panik entgegen.

"Euer Besuch ist uns natürlich eine große Freude, auch weil dies so selten geschieht", entgegnete Ethuil schnell und flehte ihn mit Blicken an, ja keine Fragen zu stellen. Erst da fiel Gandalf auf, dass er das Geheimnis ein wenig zu früh entdeckt hatte. Und dass er jetzt schnell mitspielen musste, da Legolas schon misstrauisch genug war.

"Ihr solltet uns einfach öfter einladen und nicht erst auf irgend welche Jahrestage warten", erwiderte er jetzt mit einem Lachen und sah den Hobbits hinterher, die bereits den Palast erkundeten. "Oder wir kommen das nächste Mal einfach so vorbei, auch wenn ihr dann vielleicht nicht aufgeräumt habt." Er folgte den Hobbits und schüttete nur den Kopf, als er ihre Stimmen hörte, wie sie sich bereits mit einigen Palastwachen anlegten.

"Ich hoffe, du erzählst mir davon, bevor es die halbe Welt weiß." Legolas hatte nur geflüstert, doch das allein reichte aus, dass Ethuil ihn daraufhin erschrocken ansah. Er ging weiter in den Palast hinein, um das Missverständins zwischen den Wachen und den Hobbits zu klären, aber sie blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, um ihm nachzusehen.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass er nichts merken würde? Besonders, da sie ihre Gedanken vor ihm verschloss, und nun sogar Gandalf schon davon wusste. Aber sie musste es selbst erst einmal begreifen, was dies überhaupt bedeutete. Und da war ja noch die Frage des richtigen Moments. Dass es Gandalf schon wusste, dafür konnte sie ja nichts. So, warum war er trotzdem verärgert?

"Redet ihr über alte Zeiten, ich werde die Zeit für einen Spaziergang nutzen", übermittelte sie ihm über ihre Gedanken und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um einen wirklich langen Spaziergang zu machen und über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Jetzt konnte sie ja sowieso nur zuhören, und die Laune von Legolas wäre eine Qual.

Dieser schaute ihr etwas ungläubig hinterher, obwohl er den Ernst in ihrer Stimme vernommen hatte. Und fast hätte er sich bei ihr entschuldigt, aber er verstand nun einmal nicht, warum sie ihre Gedanken vor ihm verschloss. War es so, weil er sich wegen irgend etwas nicht beunruhigen sollte? Aber diese Verschwiegenheit beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr. Sicherlich hatte sie ein Recht darauf, aber er spürte auch, dass es etwas war, dass er wissen sollte.

"Legolas, können wir etwas Lembas-Brot bekommen?" riss ihn plötzlich Merrys Stimme aus den Gedanken. "Ich habe schon so lange keines mehr gegssen, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie es schmeckt."

"Ich kann das Zeug nicht mehr sehen", stöhnte daraufhin Sam. "Selbst nach all der Zeit nicht."

"Ich lasse welches bringen und auch andere Köstlichkeiten, schließlich ist es ja Zeit für das zweite Frühstück, nicht wahr?" Legolas schob die dunklen Gedanken beiseite und würde nun erst einmal für seine Gäste da sein. Er konnte auch noch später mit Ethuil sprechen. Einige der Vorteile, wenn man unsterblich war.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ethuil hatte für einen Spaziergang einen viel zu forschen Schritt, aber sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um darauf zu achten. Nicht nur wegen ihrer Gedanken, die sich nur um das Eine drehten, sondern auch wegen dem Verhalten von Legolas, das sie einfach den Umständen entsprechend unpassend fand. Außerdem würde er sich sowieso an ihr verändertes Verhalten gewöhnen müssen. Je eher er damit anfing, umso besser.

Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich ging, oder was alles auf ihn bzw. sie zukommen würde, aber trotzdem hatte er kein Recht, sich so zu verhalten. Auch wenn er es wohl nur tat, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte und sich vielleicht auch etwas betrogen fühlte, da sie ihn nicht einweihte. Aber war es denn zuviel verlangt, etwas Geduld zu beweisen? Schließlich wusste sie selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen davon.

Ethuil seufzte, als sie begriff, dass sie tatsächlich schon längst mit ihm darüber hätte sprechen müssen. Aber sie hatte wohl Angst vor diesem Moment. Angst, dass es nun einen Grund mehr gab, der ihn von den Abenteuern abhielt, die er so liebte. Angst, dass er sich vielleicht nicht so sehr wie sie darüber freuen würde. Angst, dass es auch für sie eine viel zu große Veränderung war.

Trotzdem war die Freude größer, und deshalb hatte sie auf den perfekten Moment gewartet, um diese Freude mit ihm zu teilen. Doch nun schien dieser Moment noch weiter weg als vorher zu sein. Aber sie wollte es ihm sagen, bevor ihre Freunde wieder abreisten, denn auch sie sollten davon erfahren. Doch Legolas hatte den Fehler gemacht, sie in die Enge zu treiben, und ihr Stolz verbot es ihr, es ihm gerade jetzt zu sagen.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Gang dann doch langsamer, und sie grübelte weiter über dieses Thema, das sie beide eigentlich sehr glücklich machen sollte. Sie achtete nicht auf den Weg oder die anderen Elben, die ihren Weg kreuzten und sich über die nachdenkliche Prinzessin wunderten, da sie ihnen als stets fröhlich bekannt war. Doch keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen, und ihre Füße lenkten sie auch bald tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Dort hoffte sie, die nötige Ruhe und Einsamkeit zu finden, doch plötzlich hörte sie leise Geräusche in den Bäumen. Sie wusste, dass es hier keine Wachen gab, die den Wald bschützten, und auch Vögel konnten nie solche Geräusche verursachen. Also sah sie nach oben, um den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen, doch da ließ er sich auch schon auf die Erde nieder und versperrte ihr den Weg.

Ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Dolch, den sie sofort zückte, denn sie sah sich einem schwarzen Monster gegenüber. Zweimal so groß wie sie und mit einem Maul voller spitzer Zähne ausgestattet. Mit seinen langen Beinen bewegte es sich flink auf sie zu, wodurch sie sich nur mit einem Sprung zur Seite in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Ihre Gedanken riefen nach Legolas und um Hilfe, während sie sich aufrappelte, und sich das Monster wieder ihr zuwandte. Sie wusste nur zu genau, das sie mit dem Dolch nicht viel anrichten konnte, und auch Legolas wohl nie rechtzeitig kommen konnte, aber sie wollte ihnen beiden eine Chance geben, indem sie um ihr Leben kämpfte.

Immer wieder wich sie dem Monster aus, stach zu, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit sah, es tatsächlich zu verletzen, und verschwendete auch nur wenige Gedanken daran, wo es herkam, und was es hier wollte. Hatte es sie bewusst ausgewählt, oder war sie nur zum falschen Zeit am falschen Ort? Stand es in den Diensten eines Anderen, oder wollte es nur seinen Hunger stillen?

Langsam aber sicher schwanden ihre Kräfte, aber trotzdem lächelte sie, als sie die Stimme von Legolas in ihrem Kopf hörte, der ihr versichterte, dass er auf dem Weg zu ihr war und ihr helfen würde. Dies gab ihr neuen Mut und neue Kraft, und so stürzte sie sich auf das Monster und stach wild um sich. Lautes Gekreisch verriet ihr, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihm Wunden zuzufügen.

Doch dann passte sie einen kurzen Moment nicht auf und verspürte ebenfalls einen Schmerz. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass das Monster auch über einen Stachel verfügte, den es ihr in diesem unachtsamen Moment in ihre linke Seite gestoßen hatte. Es schien auch alles zu sein, was es gewollt hatte, denn es ließ von ihr ab und beobachtete sie.

So konnte Ethuil nach der Wunde sehen, doch es floss kein Blut. Auch der Schmerz verschwand langsam. Dafür machte sich eine Taubheit in ihrem Körper breit, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie regungslos auf den Boden fiel. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, und auch ihre Atmung wurde immer flacher. Ihr Geist rief noch ein letztes Mal nach Legolas, auch um ihn zu warnen, während sich das Monster wieder näherte.

Ethuil atmete nicht mehr, als das Monster sein Werk beenden wollte, doch plötzlich wurde es gestört. Seltsamerweise konnte sie noch die Hufe eines Pferdes hören und sah, wie das Monster regelrecht die Flucht ergriff, doch dann wurde es schwarz um sie.

>

>

Legolas hörte nur halb hin, als Merry und Pippin wieder einmal ihr Abenteuer mit Baumbart erzählten. Natürlich auf die selbe anekdoten- und gestenreiche Art, und so verpasste er nicht wirklich etwas. Er war auch viel zu sehr in seine Gedanken verstrickt, die er zwar hatte verhindern wollen, aber letzten Endes dachte er doch über Ethuil nach.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie jetzt erst recht nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Und er verfluchte seine Ungeduld, die ihn zu seinen Worten gezwungen hatte. Schließlich vertraute er ihr ja, und wenn sie es ihm noch nicht sagte, würde sie schon ihre Gründe dafür haben und es ihm später schon noch mitteilen.

Vorausgesetzt, seine Ungeduld zwang ihn nicht dazu, Gandalf auszuquetschen.

Dieser schien seine Gedanken zu kennen und ließ ihn auch nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ihm war klar, das Ethuil nicht nur verschwunden war, damit die Männer unter sich waren, sondern weil sich hier ein Ehestreit anbahnte, wenn sie Legolas ncht bald davon erzählen würde. Doch sie schien einen Grund für ihr Zögern zu haben, was wiederum bedeutete, dass die beiden einfach mal miteinander reden sollten.

Vernünftig natürlich.

Und schnell, da die Aufmerksamkeit von Legolas schon arg gelitten hatte. Er starrte schon eine geraume Zeit in seine Teetasse, und sogar den Hobbits fiel dies schon auf. Ihre Erzählung über das Abenteuer war schon fast zu Ende, und würde Sam ihnen nicht mit großen Augen lauschen, hätten sie die Geschichte beleidigt unterbrochen.

"Die Sprache der Ents ist die komplizierteste von allen", warf Gandalf jetzt auch ein und nickte den beiden Erzählern wieder zu, als plötzlich etwas zu Boden fiel und zerschellte. Es war die Tasse von Legolas, deren Scherben es nicht verhindern konnten, dass der Tee über den ganzen Boden floss.

"Legolas, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sam, und alle sahen verwirrt den Elben an, der entsetzt umher sah und so blass wie nie zuvor war.

"Ethuil..." flüsterte er nur und stürmte auch schon aus diesem Zimmer und aus dem Palast zu seinem Pferd. Dabei war es ihm egal, wie schnell die Anderen folgen konnten. Er wusste nur, dass Ethuil in Gefahr war, und er so schnell wie möglich zu ihr musste. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wo sie sich überhaupt befand.

Aber sie hatte sich ihm geöffnet, er hatte eine Verbindung zu ihr, die es ihm leichter machte, aber ihm auch schreckliche Bilder zeigte. Zum Glück kannte er auch die Wege, die sie meistens wählte, und so näherte er sich ihr quälend langsam, während er ihr immer wieder versicherte, dass er rechtzeitig kommen würde, und sie nur durchzuhalten brauchte.

Irgendwo hinter sich konnte er weitere Pferde hören, und es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass er nicht allein zu ihrer Rettung kam. Aber auch nur kurz, denn er spürte, dass Ethuils Kräfte langsam aber sicher nachließen. Auch näherte er sich ihr zwar, aber er hatte sie immer noch nicht erreicht. Hatten sie sich wirklich so lange unterhalten, dass sie schon so weit gekommen war?

Doch plötzlich konnte er sie sehen. Und den Schatten, der sich von ihr fort bewegte. Er wollte sich schon einen Pfeil nehmen, um diesen in das Monster zu jagen, aber dafür war es zu schnell verschwunden. Außerdem schwang er sich lieber vom Pferd, um sich neben Ethuil nieder zu lassen und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen.

"Ethuil, kannst du mich hören?" fragte er flüsternd, denn angesichts ihrer starren Augen versagte ihm die Stimme. Er konnte keinen Atemhauch von ihr vernehmen, und ihre Verbindung war unterbrochen, obwohl er ihr nun so nah war. Kein Puls war zu spüren, und auch sonst schien alles verschwunden zu sein, das von Leben in ihrem Körper zeugte.

"Melamin..." Nur langsam reifte die Erkenntnis in ihm, aber umso mehr wusch der Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Und die Schuld, dass seine letzten Worte zu ihr so harsch gewesen waren. Er hatte es versäumt, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch der Schmerz, der einfach immer weiter wuchs und sein Herz zu sprengen drohte.

Er drückte sie mehr zu sich heran und erstickte die Schmerzensschreie an ihrem Hals. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass Gandalf und die Hobbits aufgeschlossen hatten und nun voller Entsetzen auf die Szene starrten. Er sprach nur leise, elbische Worte, während sie langsam näher kamen, und sich auch erste Tränen in ihren Augen zeigten.

Für den ersten Moment wünschte sich Legolas nichts sehnlicher, als ebenfalls jetzt und hier zu sterben, und allein der Schmerz schien genug dafür zu tun, denn langsam aber sicher tötete er alles Andere ab. Er hätte nichts dagegen, ihr nun zu folgen, und er fragte sich, wie sie damals so stark hatte sein können, als er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden geweilt hatte.

Und da wusste er es plötzlich. Er wusste, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, um sie zurück zu holen, oder ihr zu folgen. Das Ritual, das sie damals bei ihm angewandt hatte, stellte seine letzte Chance dar, und er war mehr als bereit, ihr ebenfalls diesen Gefallen zu erweisen.

Vorsichtig legte er sie ins Gras zurück und ordnete zärtlich ihre Haare. Nur kurz sah er zu den Anderen, von denen nur Gandalf ahnte, was er jetzt vorhatte. Dieser zeigte ihm auch seine Bedenken, doch Legolas würde sich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen. Der Schmerz würde ihn sowieso früher oder später umbringen, und das hier war die einzige Chance, dass doch noch alles gut gehen würde.

Und so beugte er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter, während Gandalf darüber grübelte, was ihn an diesem Bild störte. Nicht nur, dass die Wunde nicht blutete, da war auch noch etwas Anderes, und es war fast zu spät, als es ihm einfiel.

"Stop! Halt ein!" rief er und richtete seinen Stab auf Legolas, um ihn daran zu hindern, das Ritual durchzuführen.


	3. Kapitel 3

"Wage es nicht, mich jetzt aufzuhalten!"

Noch immer hatte Gandalf seinen Stab als ablenkende und auch aufhaltenden Geste auf Legolas gerichtet, doch hatte er nie daran gedacht, ihn auch einzusetzen, trotzdem sah ihn Legolas jetzt mit einem einkalten und doch vor Wut kochenden Blick an. Aber Gandalf wusste, dass dies nicht Wut auf ihn, sondern auf das gerade geschehene war.

Und so merkte Gandalf auch, dass er so dessen Aufmerksamkeit nicht bekommen konnte. Er zog seinen Stab zurück und hockte sich zu ihm, damit er wusste, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Vielleicht konnte er es ja auf eine andere Art erreichen. Auch wenn Legolas gerade viel zu verwundet im Herzen war, um auf irgend jemanden zu hören.

"Es ist nicht nötig, Legolas", flüsterte Gandalf und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. "Sie ist nicht tot. Es ist nur ein sehr tiefer Schlaf, aus dem sie in ein paar Stnden aufwachen wird. Du würdest es nur schlimmer machen."

Doch Legolas sah ihn weiterhin so an, als hätte er einen Feind vor sich. Allein von der Kälte in dessen Augen lief Gandalf ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf ein Zeichen, dass Legolas ihn verstanden hatte, doch nichts geschah. Oder war vielleicht sein Zögern, das Ritual doch noch durchzuführen, Zeichen genug?

"Sieh dir die Wunde an!" versuchte es Gandalf weiter. "Das ist der Stachel einer Spinne gewesen. Erinere dich daran, was Sam erzählt hat. Er hat auch geglaubt, das Frodo tot ist."

Plötzlich kam Leben in den Hintergrund. Sam trat näher heran und versuchte, einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Nach einer Weile war sämtliche Zurückhaltung verschwunden, und er gestete aufgeregt hin und her. "Er hat Recht! Gandalf hat Recht" Es ist genau wie damals!"

Er konnte so viel gesten, wie er wollte, und auch seine laute Stimme konnte Legolas nicht dazu bringen, Gandalf aus den Augen zu lassen. Trotzdem erschien langsam ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht, denn langsam verschwand die Wut aus den Augen von Legolas. Und mit der Erkenntnis kam die unendliche Erleichterung.

Und genauso plötzlich konnte er wieder atmen. Die Luft fand den Weg in seine zitternden Lungen, und auch Tränen erschienen in seinen Augen, die erst fielen, als er Ethuil ein weiteres Mal an sich drückte, doch diesmal aus Freude, dass sie noch lebte. Er hielt sie so lange fest, bis er das sanfte Flattern ihres Pulses spüren konnte. Das war der letzte Beweis, dass er sich so unglaublich geirrt hatte.

"Bringen wir sie nach Hause", flüsterte Gandalf ein weiteres Mal und gestete den Hobbits zu, damit diese schon ihre Pferde besteigen würden. Dann wartete er geduldig, bis sich Legolas so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, um mit Ethuil in seinen Armen aufzustehen und sie zu seinem Pferd zu tragen. Dort nahm sie kurz Gandalf, bis Legolas auf seinem Pferd saß und sie vor sich nehmen konnte.

Kurz danach waren sie schon alle auf dem Weg zurück zum Palast, doch während sich die Hobbits lautstark darüber freuten, dass sie die Spinne rechtzeitig verjagt hatten, sagte Legolas kein Wort, und auch sein Blick verriet nicht, was in ihm vorging. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es selbst nicht, denn Erleichterung, Sorge und auch Schuld kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Herzen.

Durch die Gewissheit, dass Ethuil noch lebte, war ihm auch so, als würde er wieder leben, doch diese Freude wurde dadurch gedämpft, dass sie noch immer so tief schlief und sich nicht regte. Dazu kam noch, dass dies alles seine Schuld war, da seine Worte sie zu diesem Spaziergang getrieben hatten. Ohne diese Worte würde sie jetzt so fröhlich wie immer sein.

Und so sagte Legolas noch immer kein Wort, als er sie in den Palast und zu ihrem Zimmer trug. Er befahl auf dem Weg nur einer Wache, einen Heiler und den König zu holen. Dann bat er Gandalf, die Tür zum Zimmer zu öffnen, was dieser mit einem kleinen Zaubertrick erledigte, da er nicht mit dem schnellen Schritt von Legolas mithalten konnte.

Dieser legte dann Ethuil sanft in die Kissen und hockte sich danach neben das Bett, um ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen und den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht weichen zu lassen. Dabei schien er auch nicht zu bemerken, wie nacheinander Gandalf, die Hobbits, der Heiler und sein Vater das Zimmer betraten. Während sich der Heiler an die Untersuchung der Wunde machte, scheuchte Gandalf die Hobbits wieder hinaus und verließ auch selbst das Zimmer, doch Thranduil blieb auch nachdem der Heiler, der auch nur zum Warten riet, gegangen war.

Auch Stunden später hatte sich nichts an dem Bild geändert, nur fing Thranduil langsam an, auf und ab zu laufen, da er diese Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Er war noch nie so geduldig wie sein Sohn gewesen. Dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt, aber war innerlich so aufgewühlt wie noch nie. Thranduil bewunderte diese Beherrschung nach außen, denn er selbst fühlte imer mehr diesem Drang, irgend etwas zu unternehmen.

Doch er konnte auch nur warten, umher laufen und aus dem Fenster sehen. Aber plötzlich hatte sich das Bild verändert, das sich ihm dort bot, denn es näherten sich drei Reiter. Da schlich sich tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Königs, und er dankte den Valar, dass diese Drei es sicher hierher gschafft hatten.

>

>

Auch wenn Legolas nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst war, so herrschte in seinem Inneren doch ein Sturm, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Er wollte Ethuil so lange rufen und schütteln, bis sie endlich aufwachen würde, und er wollte die Spinne jagen, um sie dafür zahlen zu lassen. Aber er konnte beides nicht tun, sondern nur hier warten.

Er war sehr müde, aber konnte es nicht zulassen einzuschlafen, denn er wollte dabei sein, wenn sie erwachen würde, damit sie wusste, dass der Alptraum vorbei war. Und so sah er auch nur kurz auf, als sich wieder einmal die Tür öffnete, um Gandalf herein zu lassen, wie er glaubte, doch dieses Mal sah er keinen weißhaarigen Zauberer, sondern einen Menschen mit vom Reiten zerzausten Haaren, dessen Anblick ihm auch viel lieber war.

"Aragorn!" Die Freude über das Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund lockte ihn zum ersten Mal weg von Ethuils Seite, und kurz darauf begrüßte er diesen mit einer kurzen Umarmung und einem ehrlichen Lächeln. ""Was hat euch aufgehalten? Wegen eurem Trödeln habe ich meine Wette mit Ethuil verloren."

Kaum war ihr Name ausgesprochen, war auch schon das Lächeln wieder verschwunden, und Legolas drehte sich zu Ethuil, die immer noch tief schlummerte. "Jetzt muss ich mir etwas Anderes einfallen lassen, um ihr das zu entlocken, was ihr auf dem Herzen liegt...", murmelte er noch leise, doch Aragorn kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Nachfragen sinnlos wäre.

"Wie geht es ihr? Und was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte er statt dessen, während nun auch Arwen das Zimmer betrat und sofort zu Ethuil ging, um den Platz von Legolas eine Weile einzunehmen. Auch Gimli stieß zu ihnen, doch er gesellte sich stumm zu seinen hochgewachsenen Freunden. Dass Legolas ihn überhaupt bemerkte und ihm kurz zunickte, reichte ihm im Moment als Begrüßung.

"Sie ist von einer Spinne angegriffen worden", antwortete Legolas flüsternd und beobachtete dabei Arwens Bemühungen, etwas für Ethuil tun zu können. "Der Heiler und Gandalf sagen, dass sie bald aufwachen wird. Wir haben die Spinne rechtzeitig vertrieben." Er zögerte eine Weile und sah dann direkt in Aragorns Augen. "Ich befürchte, dass es sogar Kankra gewesen ist, und dass Ethuil nicht ihr einziges Opfer bleiben wird."

Aragorn hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, aber er konnte Legolas ansehen, dass dieser lange genug darüber nachgedacht hatte, um sich dessen sicher zu sein. Und um so müde wie noch nie auszusehen. Daher grinste er kurz schief und drückte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter, denn er konnte wiederum Arwen ansehen, dass es Ethul wirklich gut ging, und sie nur aufwachen musste.

"Dann, mein Freund" , sagte er leise. "Werden wir uns auf die Suche nach Kankra machen, um sie dir als handliches Paket zu präsentieren, während du dich ausruhst, damit Ethuil kein übermüdetes Monster an ihrem Bett sitzen sieht, wenn sie aufwacht. Sie wird dann viel lieber ihren geliebten Gatten als Erstes sehen wollen."

"Trotzdem komme ich mit euch!" Legolas ließ sich nicht von Aragorns Lächeln anstecken und fiel diese Entscheidung auch schwer, aber er wollte lieber die Spinne selbst und weit weg vom Palast töten, als zu riskieren, dass sie hier ihren Fängern entwischte. Außerdem würde er sich sofort auf den Heimweg machen, sobald Ethuil nach ihm rief. Und es blieben genug zurück, die sich um sie kümmerten.

"Nun gut, es ist nicht mein Ehebett, das dann die nächsten Nächte kalt bleibt." Aragorn ahnte, dass sich Legolas nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde, da er sich einmal entschieden hatte. Und sie konnten nun mal jede helfende Hand gebrauchen, obwohl ihnen die Hilfe der Hobbits gewiss sein durfte. Allein Sams Zorn reichte fast so weit wie der von Legolas.

Diesmal schaffte es seine kleine Neckerei, ein Lächeln auf Legolas' Gesicht zu zaubern, das dort aber nur ein Weile verweilte, bis er zurück zu Ethuil ging, um sich zu verabschieden. Aragorn trug derweil den Hobbits auf, sich für die Jagd bereit zu machen, und auch Gandalf wollte sich daran beteiligen. So leerte sich das Zimmer recht schnell, während Legolas auf Ethuils Stirn küsste und ihr flüsternd versprach, bald zurück zu sein.

Dann sah er zu Arwen, die nur verstehend nickte und damit versprach, nicht von Ethuils Seite zu weichen, bis er wieder zurück sein würde. Zum Dank drückte er ihre Hand und ging hinaus zu seinem Pferd, das immer noch auf ihn wartete, um auch Aragorn Gelegenheit zum Verabschieden zu geben.

Dort erwarteten ihn schon die Anderen, und es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis auch Aragorn zu ihnen stieß, und die Jagd endlich beginnen konnte. Sein letzter Blick hinauf zum Zimmer verriet Legolas, dass auch der König auf Ethuil Acht gab, und das gab ihm noch zusätzliche Sicherheit, sich ganz auf die Jagd konzentrieren zu können.


	4. Kapitel 4

Nur kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder an dem Platz, an dem alles stattgefunden hatte. Doch Legolas ließ sich nicht von den Erinnerungen daran ablenken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die vorhandenen Spuren. Aragorn war bereits aus dem Sattel gestiegen, um sich alles genauer anzusehen. Er mochte nicht so gute Augen haben, aber war trotzdem ein besserer Spurensucher. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich als Ranger zu bewähren.

So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er sich zu Fuß von dem Platz entfernte und dabei in die Bäume sah. Die Spinne hatte wohl gehofft, dort keine oder wenige Spuren zu hinterlassen, aber dem geübten Auge des Rangers konnten diese wenigen Spuren nicht entgehen. Er folgte ihnen und wurde selbst von seinen Gefährten verfolgt, welche die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen ließen.

"Aragorn!" Der leise Ruf von Legolas lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn, wo sich ein Schatten durch das Unterholz bewegte. Sofort gestete er allen zu, ebenfalls abzusteigen und sich zu verteilen, Erstaunlich schnell und leise waren die Hobbits wenige Sekunden später schon verschwunden. Gimli schlug die andere Richtung ein, gefolgt von Gandalf, aber Legolas machte nur seinen Bogen bereit und folgte Aragorn.

Langsam und leise näherten sie sich dem Schatten, der nun an einer Stelle verharrte und offenbar misstrauisch geworden war. Aber noch konnten sie nicht angreifen, denn sie mussten warten, bis der Kreis geschlossen war. Mit den Augen verfolgte Legolas jede Bewegung seiner Freunde und wartete ungeduldig auf die Vollendung ihres Planes. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, die Spinne vor sich zu haben, und sie durften sie nicht entkommen lassen.

Plötzlich knackte ein Ast, ein leises Zischen, das wie "Pippin!" klang, folgte, und im nächsten Moment schoss Legolas seinen Pfeil auf den Schatten, denn es war klar, dass sie jetzt verraten waren. Doch noch war unklar, ob er getroffen hatte, oder wohin die Spinne fliehen würde, denn für ein paar Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille. Legolas legte nur einen neuen Pfeil ein und wartete ab.

Plötzlich knackte es genau vor ihm, und er ließ den Pfeil nur instinktiv in diese Richtung fliegen, aber er verfehlte sein Ziel, denn kurz darauf ließ sich die Spinne aus den Bäumen direkt vor ihm nieder und funkelte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Er hörte noch den Warnruf von Aragorn, der aber zu weit entfernt für einen schnellen Einsatz seines Schwertes war.

Legolas selbst konnte nur einen neuen Pfeil nehmen und damit auf ein Auge der Spinne zielen und hoffen, dass er schneller als sie sein würde. Doch der Pfeil hatte kaum die Sehne berührt, als sie auch schon zum Sprung ansetzte. Doch sie griff nicht an, sondern sprang über ihn hinweg, um so zu flüchten. Dabei jagte sie auch die Pferde davon, was eine Verfolgung unmöglich machte.

Er schickte ihr zwar noch ein paar Pfeile hinterher, aber sie gingen wie Aragorns geworfener Dolch ins Leere. Dieser war es dann auch, der laut fluchte, während sich die anderen auf den Weg zurück zu ihnen machten, und Legolas nur dorthin starrte, wo die Spinne verschwunden war. Die Jagd musste von vorn beginnen, aber ihm war auch klar, dass die Spinne nun wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Nun stießen auch die Anderen wieder zu ihnen und wollten wissen, was passiert war, doch Legolas überließ Aragorn das Erzählen, denn er sammelte lieber seine Pfeile ein, die alle nicht getroffen hatten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihm das passieren konnte, und es machte ihn auch wütend auf sich selbst, denn jetzt würde es nir noch schwerer werden, die Spinne zu fangen.

"Ich schlage vor, es morgen noch einmal zu versuchen." Gandalf wusste, dass es Stunden dauern konnte, die Spinne wieder zu finden, und dass besonders Legolas diese Jagd zu forsch angehen würde. Außerdem würde es bald dunkel werden, und Ethuil war vielleicht schon aufgewacht.

"Die Spur ist jetzt aber noch frisch!" hielt Gimli aber dagegen, und Legolas war dessen Meinung, während Aragorn sich Gandalf anschloss. Die Hobbits waren besonders wütend darüber, dass ihr Falle nicht funktioniert hatte, und wollten daher so schnell wie möglich hinter der Spinne herstürmen. Sie waren auch schon dabei, die Pferde wieder einzufangen. Gandalf fühlte sich überstimmt und sah auch in den Augen von Legolas, dass sich dieser nicht so schnell umstimmen lassen würde.

Doch bevor es zu einer Diskussion der zu einer Trennung der Gruppe kommen konnte, preschte plötzlich ein einzelner Reiter heran und sprang von seinem Pferd, noch bevor es zum Stillstand gekommen war, um vor Legolas stehen zu bleiben, ihn respektvoll zu begrüßen und eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, wegen der er gekommen war.

Sie sprachen leise miteinander, bevor der Bote sein Pferd wieder bestieg und davon ritt. Legolas sah ihm nach und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um, die ihm ansehen konnten, dass dies keine gute Nachricht gewesen war. In seinen Zügen spiegelten sich Unglauben und Wut.

"Es hat einen Angriff auf den Palast gegeben. Mein Vater ist verletzt. Wir müssen sofort zurück."

"Dann ist es also kein Zufall, dass diese Spinne hier aufgetaucht ist."

>

>

Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg zurück zum Palast, als Aragorn Legolas mit diesen Worten ansprach. Das kleine Nicken von seinem Freund bestätigte, dass auch dieser zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen war. Es passierte etwas viel größeres, als es anfangs den Anschein gemacht hatte. Etwas, dessen Ausmaß sie noch nicht kannten.

"Wer auch immer das war, er hatte wohl gehofft, uns und die Wachen des Palastes von dort wegzulocken", erwiderte Legolas und konnte dabei mur mit Mühe seine Stimme ruhig halten. "Und obwohl die Wache beim Palast geblieben ist, konnte er trotzdem hinein gelangen. Wenn mein Vater verletzt ist, steht es um die Wachen viel schlimmer."

Sie waren wohl alle besiegt worden, was eigentlich nur eine größere Streitmacht geschafft haben konnte. Er konnte nur ahnen, welche Zerstörungen das zu bedeuten hatte, und wie viele Elben dies mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ethuil und Arwen in Sicherheit waren, denn von deren Schicksal hatte er nichts von dem Boten erfahren können.

"Arwen weiß sich zu verteidigen. Und Ethuil ist sicherlich inzwischen aufgewacht", versuchte Aragorn, sich und seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Doch beides schien ihm nicht so recht zu gelingen. Gegen eine Streitmacht konnten auch zwei Elbenkriegerinnen nichts ausrichten.

"Ethuil ist noch nicht wach", entgegnete Legolas leise, und dieses Mal konnte er nicht die Sorge aus seiner Stimme vertreiben. "Ich habe immer noch keine Verbindung zu ihr, obwohl ich sie ständig rufe. Es kommt einfach keine Antwort."

Aragorn hatte nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie tief diese Verbindung war. Auch er hatte schon Arwens Stimme gehört, auch wenn sie weit entfernt war, aber dies nur selten und in extremen Situationen. Manchmal beneidete er Legolas um diese ständige Verbindung, aber in Momenten wie diesem verstärkte dies die Sorge nur noch mehr.

"Aber sie ist nicht...?" Diese Frage brannte ihm schon lange auf der Zunge, und nun hatte er sie nicht mehr verhindern können. Trotzdem gestete er kurz entschuldigend, denn eigentlich hatte er seinen Freund nicht auf diesen Gedanken bringen wollen.

"Nein, sie lebt." Dessen konnte sich Legolas inzwischen sicher sein, denn ihren Tod hätte er auf jeden Fall gespürt. Nach dem Angriff der Spinne hatte er nur immer wieder ihren Hilferuf vernommen, nicht daran gedacht, und sich so täuschen lassen. Das würde ihm nie wieder passieren. Trotzdem fühlte sich diese Stille fast genauso schlimm an. In Gedanken erflehte er ein Zeichen, während ihn die Sorge fast wahnsinnig machte.

"Das ist gut", atmete Aragorn erleichtert auf. "Dann geht es Arwen sicherlich auch gut, und die beiden..."

Plötzlich brachte ihn Legolas mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen, und kurz darauf war das Schwirren von mehreren Pfeilen zu hören. Blitzschnell waren alle aus ihren Sätteln gesprungen, während die Pferde panisch wieherten, und einige sogar durchgingen. Gandalf scheuchte die Hobbits hinter einen Busch in Deckung, ein Pferd brach getroffen zusammen, und Legolas schickte ein paar seiner Pfeile in die Richtung, aus der die anderen Pfeile gekommen waren. Dann wurde er von den Beinen gerissen und fand sich neben Aragorn wieder, der hinter einem Pferd Deckung gesucht hatte.

"Die kamen aus dem Nichts", keuchte dieser und sah sich nach den Anderen um. Gandalf feuerte seine Magie auf den Angreifer, die Hobbits lugten hinter dem Busch hervor, und Gimli steckte hinter einem Baum, der ihn kaum verstecken konnte. Aber ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig, da immer noch Pfeile abgeschossen wurden und ein Ziel suchten.

"Und sie haben uns überrascht", entgegnete Legolas trocken und stand kurz auf, um Gandalf mit seinen Pfeilen zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, dass bald keine Pfeile mehr flogen, und sich entfernende Hufschläge davon zeugten, dass man den Angriff abgebrochen hatte und lieber floh.

Gandalf und Gimli nahmen zwar die Verfolgung auf, aber Legolas zog es eher in den Palast. Doch bevor er die beiden zurückrufen konnte, hörte er ein leises Stöhnen von Aragorn, der sich gerade einen Pfeil aus seinem linken Arm zog. Sofort hockte er sich neben ihn und half beim Verbinden der Wunde. Dabei hatte er die Stirn etwas gerunzelt, da er sich die Schuld dafür gab. Hätte er sich nicht so sehr auf ein Zeichen von Ethuil konzentriert, hätte er die Angreifer vielleicht eher bemerkt.

"Wir sollten ihnen nach. Sie führen uns sicher zu den Anderen. Das ist eine einmalige Chance", murmelte Aragorn nach einer Weile, woraufhin ihn Legolas überrascht ansah. Wollte er nicht auch lieber nach Arwen sehen? Doch, er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, aber er sah auch, dass die Vernunft etwas Anderes von ihm verlangte.

So schloss Legolas kurz seine Augen und sah in die Richtung, in der der Palast lag, um eine letzte Botschaft zu schicken, mit dem Versprechen, so bald wie möglich zu kommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da es oft schwer war, der Spur der Angreifer zu folgen. Immer wieder mussten sie absteigen, um sich den Boden genauer ansehen zu können, und auch so dauerte es manchmal lange, bis sie die Spur wieder aufnehmen konnten. Besonders für Legolas war dies eine Qual.  
Die Hobbits unterhielten sich über die letzten Ereignisse, aber flüsterten dabei nur leise. Gimli hatte vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, auf die Angreifer zu schimpfen, während Gandalf stumm vor sich hin grübelte. Legolas wollte zu gern wissen, was in diesem Kopf vor sich ging, aber er wusste auch, dass er erst etwas von ihm erfahren würde, wenn dieser es für richtig hielt.  
Je länger Gandalf schwieg, desto unruhiger wurde der Prinz. Denn das hieß, dass sie noch lange nicht den Höhepunkt der Ereignisse erreicht hatten. Und das wiederum verstärkte seine Sorge um Ethuil und seinen Vater. Und dementsprechend war er abgelenkt, auch wenn er versuchte, dies nicht zuzulassen.  
Trotzdem ritt plötzlich Gimli neben ihm, während Aragorn gerade die Spurensuche übernommen hatte. Er konnte sich denken, was er wollte, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen kam Gimli nicht gleich darauf zu sprechen, sondern ritt erst eine Weile neben seinem Freund. So würde er ihn nicht sofort zum Fliehen bewegen, was Legolas in solchen Fällen gerne tat.  
„Sie schläft noch", flüsterte dieser dann doch als erster, vielleicht auch, weil Gimli nicht nachgefragt hatte. „Es geht ihr gut, aber in ihrer Umgebung herrscht Chaos. Es stört ihren Schlaf." Er hatte es zwar aufgegeben, sie zu rufen, aber sich auf irgendein Zeichen von ihr konzentriert. Und soviel hatte er erfahren können.  
„Das hätte ich dir auch so sagen könne, alter Freund", scherzte Gimli ein wenig, denn das könnte ihn vielleicht besser ablenken. „Der Bote hatte ja auch nichts Anderes gesagt, nicht wahr?"  
„Aber es hat sich seit dessen Abreise zu uns nichts daran geändert", erwiderte Legolas und lächelte sogar ein wenig dabei. „Noch würden wir nicht zu spät kommen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das Chaos noch vom letzten Angriff ist. Aber es geht ihr gut."  
„Und das ist ein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr?" hakte Gimli nach. Sicherlich ging im Palast etwas vor, aber sie wussten nicht, wie schwer der König verletzt war, oder ob man den Angriff inzwischen hatte abwehren können. Dies brachte ihnen zwar viele Sorgen, aber trotzdem sollten sie nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen.  
„Sollte etwas passieren, werde ich es auf jeden Fall bemerken", antwortete Legolas, wobei ihn immer noch Sorgen plagten. Denn dann wäre es ganz sicher zu spät, besonders, wenn sie sich wie jetzt immer weiter vom Palast entfernen würden. Auch wenn ihn dann nichts würde halten können, hätte er einen weiten Weg vor sich, der auch zu weit sein konnte.  
„So weit wird es nicht kommen. Sie wird dich mit einem bösen Blick empfangen und fragen, wo du so lange gesteckt hast." Gimli klopfte seinem Freund auf den Arm und bekam dafür ein schon ehrlicheres Lachen. Es brachte wirklich nichts, sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Sein Augenmerk sollte auf dem Hier und Jetzt liegen, wo...  
„Aragorn, sie sind überall!" Plötzlich hatte er sie gehört, nachdem sie auf eine kleine Lichtung geritten waren. Und genauso plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass dies der perfekte Platz für eine Falle war. Eine Falle, die kurz vorm Zuschnappen war, da die leisen Geräusche immer näher kamen. Zwar versuchte man, so leise wie möglich zu sein, aber Legolas hörte Grashalme brechen und erschreckte Kleintiere flüchten.  
Doch die Worte von Legolas reichten schon aus, um Leben in die kleine Gruppe zu bringen. Sofort waren alle von ihren Pferden gesprungen und entgingen so den ersten Pfeilen. Legolas selbst hatte seinen Bogen bereit und schickte wieder eigene Pfeile, von denen auch einige trafen, wie sie an erstickten Schreien hören konnten. Als die feindlichen Pfeile sich nun auf ihn konzentrierten, musste auch er den Rücken seines Pferdes verlassen.  
Die Tiere als Schutzwall benutzend, versammelten sie sich alle im Kreis, und Aragorn und Legolas verschossen immer wieder ihre Pfeile, die so langsam zur Neige gingen. Erst als auch die Anderen nicht mehr schossen, sparten sie ihre Pfeile, da ihnen so auch die Ziele fehlten.  
„Sie verschonen die Pferde", stieß Pippin ungläubig hervor, der mit den anderen Hobbits in der Mitte der Gruppe stand, da sie nur von den Pferden kaum geschützt wurden. Ab und zu war immer wieder ein Pfeil durch die Beine der Tiere zu ihnen geflogen, auch wenn sie diese ständig in Bewegung hielten.  
„Nein, sie verschwenden nur keine Pfeile², antwortete Aragorn grimmig und zog sein Schwert. „Offenbar haben sie nicht mehr viele. Wir halten sie schon viel zu lange auf Trab."  
„Dann lassen sie uns jetzt in Ruhe?" Hoffnung keimte in Merry auf, die aber schnell wieder verflog, als er die Gesichter der anderen sah. Darin war keine Hoffnung, eher das Gegenteil.  
„Nein, sie kommen näher." Gandalf legte seinem kleinen Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ebenfalls sein Schwert zog. Gimli hob seine Axt höher, und Legolas befestigte seinen Bogen wieder, bevor er seine beiden Kurzschwerter nahm. Auch die Hobbits zogen nun ihre kleinen Waffen.  
Für einen kleinen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, bevor die Feinde es aufgaben, ihre Schritte zu verbergen. Immer lauter wurden diese, und sie kamen auch immer näher. Mit leisen Worten trieb Aragorn die Pferde davon, denn er wollte die Tiere wirklich schonen.  
Nun ganz ohne Deckung sahen sie zum ersten Mal ihren Feind, obwohl sich dieser schon längst verraten hatte. Es waren Orks, und zwar eine Menge davon. Viel zu viele für ihre kleine Gruppe, und so schickte Legolas noch einen letzten Gruß zu Ethuil. Wie damals bei Helms Klamm war der Ausgang mehr als nur ungewiss.

>

>

"Legolas!"

Mit einem Schrei wachte Ethuil auf und saß augenblicklich senkrecht im Bett. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, dass sie nur einen schlechten Traum gehabt hatte, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Doch hier war sie in einem sicheren Bett und in Begleitung von Arwen, die sie besorgt musterte.

Schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte Arwen beruhigend und strich langsam über Ethuils Arm. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten das Geschehen außerhalb des Palastes am Fenster beobachtet und war bei Ethuils Schrei regerecht zusammengezuckt. Auch sie wusste, dass Legolas und seinen Begleitern etwas geschehen sein musste, und plötzlich war die Sorge um sie und besondern Aragorn wieder da.

"Was ist passiert? Wieso bin ich hier? Und wo ist Legolas?" sprudelte es regelrecht aus Ethuil heraus, während sie sich weiter umsah. Im Zimmer war es ruhig, aber im und vor dem Palast herrschte ein Chaos, das sie noch nicht einordnen konnte. Sie hätte jetzt wohl noch viel mehr Fragen stellen müssen.

"Du bist von einer Spinne gestochen worden, aber du hast deshalb nur geschlafen. Das Gift ist jetzt verschwunden." Arwen wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht, da sich Ethuil noch weiter erholen musste. "Legolas hat sich Sorgen gemacht und das Tier verfolgt, damit nicht noch Schlimmeres passiert."

Ethuil musste zugeben, das sie noch nicht ganz gesund war, da sie eine Weile brauchte, um diese Worte zu verstehen. Außerdem kamen die Erinerungen nur langsam zurück. Sie tastete nach der Wunde und spürte dort nur noch einen kleinen Schmerz. Nach dem Stich hatte sie geglaubt, sterben zu müssen, aber dann war ihr Legolas im Traum erschienen, und sie wusste, dass sie überleben würde.

"Sie sind in Schwierigkeiten", flüsterte sie, als ihr auch nich die Dinge einfielen, die sie geweckt hatten. "Ich glaube, sie stecken in einem Kampf. Mit Orks. Mit vielen Orks." Sie seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf. Irgendwie musste sie ihm doch helfen können.

"Ruh dich aus, Ethuil", flüsterte Arwen beruhigend und drückte sie in die Kissen zurück. Auch in ihr wuchs die Angst immer mehr, aber sie wusste auch, dass es im Moment Wichtigeres gab. "Sie sind zu weit weg, um ihnen helfen zu können, außerdem ist zur Zeit jeder Schritt außerhalb des Palastes viel zu gefährlich."

Ethuil sah sie daraufhin verwirrt an, bis ihr wieder auffiel, dass es hier im Palast ungewöhnlich laut war. Da wollte sie sich wieder aufsetzen, aber Arwen hielt sie wieder zurück. Doch es genügte ein fragender Blick, und Arwen sprach weiter. "Eine Horde Orks hat den Palast angegriffen, sobald Legolas und die Anderen fprt waren. Es war wohl so geplant."

"Und wie sieht es jetzt aus? Konnten wir sie zurückschlagen?" Nun bekam Ethuil auch Angst um sich und ihr kleines Geheimnis. Um letzteres wohl auch weit mehr.

"Die Orks sind vor einiger Zeit in den Palast vorgedrungen. Der könig ist schon beim ersten Angriff schwer verletzte worden, aber konnte noch einen Boten zu Legolas schicken. Er starb vor einigen Minuten." Arwen berichtete leise und ungewöhnlich ruhig. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste.

"Der König ist tot?" Ethuil konnte nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte, aber Arwen sah sie ernst und voller Trauer an. Der Palast war nun ohne Führung und voller Orks. Es musste überall Verwirrung und Chaos herrschen. Was auch immer die Angreifer vorhatten, es schien alles nach deren Plan zu laufen.

"Legolas ist sicherlich auf dem Weg hierher", sagte sie dann leise und kaum gefasst. Würde man sie jetzt suchen, das einzige Mitglied der Königsfamilie, das hier und am Leben war? Würde man sie töten wollen oder als Geisel benutzen? Und was, wenn man von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr?

"Sie werden alle den Angriff überstehen und so schnell wie möglich kommen. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie hielt Arwens Hand fest umschlungen, denn sie spürte deren Angst um Aragorn, die genauso groß wie ihre Angst um Legolas war. Währenddessen versuchte sie auch, Legolas zu rufen, aber konnte nichts spüren. Sicherlich konzentrierte er sich auf den Kampf, redete sie sich ein, denn die andere Möglichkeit durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Genauso wenig wie der Tod eines Anderen der kleinen Gruppe.

"Sie haben sich noch nie von Orks aufhalten lassen." Arwen versuchte ein kleines Lächeln und schöpfte neue Kraft aus Ethuils Zuversicht. Sie hatten ja auch schon viel Schlimmeres er- und überlebt. Dieser Angriff war nichts gegen Saurons Streitkräfte. Und diese hatten sie besiegt.

"Und sie fliehen nur vor uns", lachte Ethuil, und für einen Moment hatten sie alle Sorgen vergessen und neue Hoffnung geschöpft. Sie nahmen sich die Kraft vom jeweils Anderen. Irgendwie würden sie es schon schaffen.

Doch plötzlich ertönten wieder Schrie, die vor Orks warnten und um Hilfe riefen. Und dieses Mal waren sie sehr nah. So nah, dass beide zusammenzuckten. Die Orks waren nicht nur im Palast, sondern auch auf dem Weg hierher und wohl auch auf diesem Gang.

"Wir müssen hier weg!" Dieses Mal zog Arwen Ethuil auf die Füße und schlang eine Decke um ihre Schultern. Dann suchte sie alle vorhandenen Waffen zusammen, während Ethuil nach den näherkommenden Schritten lauschte.

"Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg als die Fenster oder die Tür?" fragte Arwen und riss damit Ethuils Aufmerksamkeit von der Tür los. Dort konnten sie jetzt nicht mehr hindurch, und die Fenster waren auch viel zu hoch, um sicher außerhalb des Palastes zu landen. "Gibt es so etwas wie einen Geheimgang?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht." Mittlerweile kannte sie den Palast eigentlich auswendig, aber der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf und die bedrohlichen Schritte verhinderten jegliches Denken. Hatte Legolas ihr hier einen gezeigt? Oder gab es wirklich keinen? Sie legte die Hände an die Ohren, um die Schritte nicht mehr zu hören, aber das half auch nicht.

"Denk nach, Ethuil!" drängte da auch Arwen und hielt ihre Waffen fester, doch im nächsten Moment sprang die Tür auf, als wäre sie nicht verschlossen gewesen und aus Papier. Nun gab es keine Barriere mehr zwischen ihnen und dem Feind, der nun die Schwelle überquerte.

Es war zu spät.


	6. Chapter 6

Mit beiden Kurzschwertern fest in der Hand erwartete Legolas den ersten Ork, der in seine Reichweite kam. Dann stieß er kraftvoll zu und hatte ihn sofort tödlich verwundet. Das musste er auch, denn der nächste Ork holte schon nach ihm aus, um ihn zu töten. Wieder kam er ihm zuvor, aber wie lange noch? Dabei konnte er sich auch nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, wie es den Anderen erging.

Aragorn spürte jetzt im Kampf seine Wunde mehr denn je, aber er wusste, dass er die Schmerzen zurückdrängen musste, wollte er dies überleben. Es waren zu viele Orks, um sich irgend eine Verschnaufpause gönnen zu können. Es war ihm aber auch klar, dass ihn seine Kräfte bald verlassen würden, sollte dieser Kampf lange anhalten.

Gandalf konnte da mit seiner Kraft schon viel leichter kämpfen, aber er achtete auch auf die Hobbits, die sich manchmal viel zu eifrig in den Kampf stürzten. Sicherlich hatten sie schon vieles überstanden, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, leichtsinnig zu werden. Oft musste Gandalf sie am Kragen festhalten, um sie vor Schlimmeren zu bewahren.

Gimli hatte eher ein kleines Handicap durch seine Größe, dafür war seine Axt umso schneller und weitreichender unterwegs. Oftmals trennte sie irgend welche Gliedmaßen ab und verschaffte so den Anderen einen Vorteil, dass sie den jeweiligen Ork schneller töten konnten. Manchmal traf aber auch sie tödlich, und jedes Mal lachte Gimli freudig auf.

Doch plötzlich ließ der Ansturm der Orks nach, denn einige hatten es vorgezogen, lieber zu fliehen. Auch die Anderen folgten ihnen schnell, und so bekam man endlich eine Verschnaufpause, die ausgiebig genutzt wurde. Aragorn verband seine aufgeplatzte Wunde neu, die Hobbits ließen sich einfach auf den Boden fallen, und Gimli wetzte seine Axt, während Legolas und Gandalf die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen ließen.

"Dass wir so viele von ihnen töten konnten, verwirrt sie", versuchte Gandalf, das Verhalten der Orks zu erklären. Sie hatten mehr als die Hälfte getötet, aber dennoch hätte der Rest auch weiterhin gekämpft. Orks gaben nicht so schnell auf, denn sie fürchteten den Tod nicht im Geringsten. Sie hießen ihn sogar willkommen.

"Sie sind noch in der Nähe. Ich kann sie hören", flüsterte Legolas zurück und zeigte auf mehrere Stellen im Wald, wo er ihre Schritte erlauscht hatte. "Sie werden sich sammeln und erneut zuschlagen. Wir müssen hier fort und an einen sicheren Ort."

"Gibt es einen in Reichweite?" fragte Gandalf, denn er selbst konnte nur Wald sehen. Dies war die Heimat von Legolas, also würde er am ehesten darüber Bescheid wissen. Er stimmte ihm auch zu, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnten, denn sie alle waren schon von dem Kampf gezeichnet. Es wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie den nächsten Angriff überleben würden.

"Eine Höhle. Fünfzig Schritt von hier. Wir..." Legolas hatte zu einer Antwort angesetzt, aber plötzlich schloss er die Augen, als würde er etwas hören, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Der kurze Ausdruck von Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht ließ Gandalf besorgt die Stirn runzeln, aber dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Was auch immer das war, Anderes hatte Vorrang.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen", vollendete er dann seinen Satz und half den Hobbits auf die Füße, um ihnen die Richtung zu zeigen, in die sie gehen mussten. Gimli scheuchte er gleich hinterher und überließ dann Aragorn Gandalfs Hilfe, um selbst die Nachhut zu bilden. Auf jedes Geräusch achtend führte er die Hobbits mit leisen Worten weiter.

Bald kam die Höhle in Sicht, aber da griffen auch schon die Orks wieder an, um ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden und sie natürlich zu töten. Aber Legolas verschoss wieder seine Pfeile, die er auf dem Weg hatte finden können, und hielt sie so zurück, bis zumindest die Hobbits in Sicherheit waren. Gandalf gesellte sich wieder zu ihm, und auch Aragorn versuchte, einige Pfeile zu verschießen, aber trotzdem mussten sie zurückweichen.

Legolas war wieder der Letzte, der die Höhle betrat, aber er folgte den Anderen flink in die Höhle hinein. Immer tiefer ging es, und viele Wege gingen von ihrem Weg ab. Der Boden war felsig, so würde es eine Weile dauern, bis man sie fand. Genug Zeit, um sich zu erholen und sich einen Plan auszudenken. Denn auch dies hier war irgendwie eine Falle.

Dann fanden sie einen Gang, der in eine Sackgasse führte, und dessen Eingang gut zu bewachen war. Also beschlossen sie, hier zu bleiben. Sie konnten kein Feuer machen, aber Gandalfs Stab schenkte ihnen genug Licht, um etwas zu sehen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Legolas übernahm wieder die Wache, während die Anderen versuchten, es sich bequem zu machen.

Die Geräusche der Orks drangen leise zu ihnen durch, woraufhin die Hobbits leise miteinander wisperten, um sich zu beruhigen. Gimli verzichtete notgedrungen auf die Pflege seiner Waffe und wurde dadurch ebenfalls nervös. Aragorn plagte die Wunde, und so begab er sich zu Legolas, um dort etwas Ablenkung zu finden, aber sein Freund starrte bewegungslos ins Dunkel.

"Ruh dich aus, so schnell finden sie uns nicht", flüsterte er daher, aber bekam dafür nur ein Kopfschütteln. Als keine weitere Reaktion kam, runzelte er die Stirn, da dies selbst für seinen schweigsamen Freund zu wenig war. Also legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit dieser ihn ansah, und schreckte fast zurück, als dieser dies zögernd tat. Eine Träne bahnte sich gerade ihren Weg über sein Gesicht, und in seinen Augen stand unendliche Trauer.

"Was ist passiert? Ist es Ethuil?" flüsterte er entsetzt, denn so hatte er Legolas noch nie erlebt. Aber er erinnerte ihn an Ethuil, als sie damals neben dem toten Legolas gesessen und das Unmögliche versucht hatte. Doch wieder schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

"Es ist Ada", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Er ist tot. Ethuil ist aufgewacht, aber flieht gerade vor den Orks, die keiner hatte aufhalten können." Er atmtete tief durch und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Freund. "Ich kann sie nicht mehr erreichen."

>

>

"Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Die Stimme des Orks klang kalt und voller Hass auf die beiden Elbinnen, die sie hier in diesem Zimmer bei ihrer Flucht überrascht hatten. Eine von ihnen hatte sogar Waffen in ihrer Hand und schien die Andere beschützen zu wollen. Diese war durch irgend etwas geschwächt und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Was für einen jämmerlichen Anblick die beiden boten, und beinahe hätte er gelacht.

"Lasst uns gehen, und man wird euch vielleicht schnell töten", entgegnete da Arwen und befreite sich von allen Waffen bis auf ihr Schwert, mit dem sie noch am besten umgehen konnte. Ethuil war zu schwach, um ebenfalls eine Waffe zu tragen, und so musste sie wohl sie beide verteidigen. Was gar nicht so einfach sein würde, angesichts mehrerer Orks, die auch noch Andere auf sich aufmerksam machten. Trotzdem würden sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben.

Und so lachte der Ork auch nur auf ihre Drohung und schickte einen seiner Männer vor, um sie zu entwaffnen. Er würde sie erst später töten lassen, wenn seine Männer genug Spaß mit ihnen gehabt hatten, und sie zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Die beiden schienen in diesem Haus etwas besonderes zu sein und hatten damit diese Sonderbehandlung verdient.

Doch dann lachte er nicht mehr, denn sein Ork wurde fast schon zu einfach von Arwen besiegt. Daraufhin brummte er verärgert und schickte die nächsten Zwei los. Dabei sah er auch, wie sich Ethuil immer mehr zurückzog. Ihr schickte er auch einen Ork, gegen den wohl auch der Dolch, den sie sich nun nahm, nicht helfen konnte.

Mit leichtem Erstaunen sah er dann zu, wie die beide sich gegen die Angreifer wehrten. Wieder hielten sie sich besser, als er gedachte hatte, aber es dauerte länger, bis die Orks wieder besiegt waren. Aber sie waren besiegt worden, und langsam nahm er es persönlich. Dementsprechend wütend nahm er seine Waffe und marschierte mit seinen Männern los. Nun hatten die Zwei keine Sonderbehandlung mehr zu erwarten.

"Arwen...", flüsterte Ethuil, und sie verspürte tatsächlich so etwas wie Angst. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Freundin, in deren Augen das selbe stand, aber auch der Mut, trotzdem zu kämpfen. Die Genugtuung, dass sie jetzt um ihr Leben betteln würden, sollten die Orks nicht bekommen. Nicht hier, und auch sonst niemals. Egal, was auf dem Spiel stand.

Und so griffen sie die Orks sogar an, als diese auf sie zu kamen, und kämpften so wie noch nie. Trotzdem war das Ende unvermeidlich, und sie bereuten nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr hatten verabschieden können. Jeden Moment musste es soweit sein, aber der Ansturm war weit weniger groß, als sie angenommen hatten.

Und dann hörten sie es. Stimmen anderer Elben, die den Kampf hier gehört hatten und zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Plötzlich hatten sie doch wieder eine Chance. Mit neuem Mut kämpften sie weiter, auch wenn die Kräfte sie langsam verließen. Ein Ork nach dem Anderen ging tot oder verletzt zu Boden. Es kostete auch das Leben einiger Elben, aber irgendwann waren wenigstens diese Orks besiegt.

"Wir können nicht hier bleiben", sagte einer der Elben und sah alle verzweifelt an. "Der Palast ist verloren. Wir können jetzt nur noch Leben retten und auf die Rückkehr des Prinzen warten." Er sprach das aus, was alle wussten, aber niemand wahr haben wollte. Mussten sie erst einmal fliehen, war es schwer, alles zurück zu erobern. Aber sie waren auch zu wenige, um den Palast zu halten.

"Vom Thronsaal geht ein Geheimgang ab", sagte Ethuil nach einer Weile langsam und seltsam gefasst. "Er führt zu einer sicheren Lichtung. Legolas wird uns dort finden." Sie alle hatten gehofft, diesen Gang niemals benutzen zu müssen, da dies der letzte Ausweg war, aber jetzt blieb ihnen nichts Anderes übrig. In Gedanken bat sie ihn um Verzeihung, den Palast aufgegeben zu haben, und ging dann voran.

"Gut, dass dir dies wieder eingefallen ist", sagte Arwen, nachdem sie zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und sie nun begleitete, während die Anderen auf Orks achteten und alle Elben, denen sie begegneten, zu sich holten. Sie schenkte Ethuil auch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das nur schwach erwidert wurde. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Legolas lieber den Palast aufgibt, als das Leben darin."

"Aber so gibt er auch das Kommando über das Reich auf. Oder besser gesagt, ich in seinem Namen", entgegnete Ethuil bitter. "Vor kurzem hat er erfahren, dass er nun König ist, und schon hat er kläglich versagt. Oder eher ich." Sie war nun Königin und berechtigt, alles im Namen des Königs zu unternehmen, und sie hatte soeben das Reich aufgegeben.

"Er wird es zurückerobern, wenn es Zeit dafür ist." Sanft drückte Arwen ihren Arm. "Dies rettet Leben, und das ist es, was zählt. Das weißt du ganz genau." Sie wusste, welche Verantwortung nun auf Ethuils Schultern lag, denn auch sie musste Aragorn oft vertreten. Es dauerte lange, um zu lernen, wie man am besten damit umging.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er dafür nicht sein Leben geben wird." Ethuil seufzte tief und durchquerte den Thronsaal, den sie inzwischen und ohne Vorkommnisse erreicht hatten. Dann tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang, bis plötzlich eine unsichtbare Tür aufschwang. Schnell geleitete sie die anderen Elben dort hinein, und sah sich dann ein letztes Mal um. Würden sie zurückkommen können?


	7. Chapter 7

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen Legolas und Aragorn. Letzterer hatte gerade Dinge gehört, die Legolas schon eine Weile mit sich herum getragen haben musste, und sie schlimmer kaum noch sein konnten. Sein Vater und König war tot, seine Frau von Orks verfolgt, und der Palast und somit auch das Reich so gut wie erobert. Und er selbst saß viel zu weit weg in einer Falle fest.

"Es tut mir leid um deinen Vater. Er war ein großartiger Mann", schaffte es Aragorn nach einer Weile endlich, ein paar Worte zu finden. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Anderen verriet ihm, dass diese trotz der leisen Worte alles gehört hatten. "Und Ethuil und Arwen werden sich in Sicherheit bringen. Ich weiß es genau."

Legolas nickte dazu und sah etwas beruhigter wieder ins Dunkel. Hier in der Ruhe spürte er den Schmerz um den Verlust und die Sorge um Ethuil immer mehr, und am liebsten wäre er ihr zu Hilfe geeilt, aber er wusste auch, dass er seine Freunde hier nicht in Stich lassen durfte. Er musste die richtige Entscheidung treffen, auch wenn sie schwer fiel.

"Ich habe ihr den Geheimgang gezeigt", flüsterte er nach einer Weile. "Ich bete zu den Valar, dass sie es dorthin schaffen und unentdeckt bleiben." Dies war die letzte Möglichkeit, die es gab, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es so viele wie möglich geschafft hatten.

"Und ich hoffe, dass sich Arwen nicht von ihrem Temperament leiten lässt und in einen Kampf gerät", erwiderte Aragorn mit einem kurzen und sehr schiefen Lächeln. Denn er wusste, dass dies in einem Palast voller Orks mehr als wahrscheinlich war. "Da bekommt man ja Mitleid mit den Orks", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, um nicht zu pessimistisch zu klingen.

Und tatsächlich schaffte er es so, ein kurzes Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Legolas zu zaubern. Diesem wurde dadurch auch klar, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Trauer war. Jetzt war die Zeit zum handeln. Aber erst, nachdem sich alle ausgeruht hatten, auch wenn dies an den Nerven zerrte. Und so lange er keine Nachricht von Ethuil hatte, würde dies auch so bleiben.

Aragorn war mit diesem kleinen Lächeln schon zufrieden, denn er wusste, dass sein Freund im Moment zu mehr nicht fähig war. Und so klopfte er ihm kurz auf die Schulter und gesellte sich wieder zu den Anderen, denn auch er brauchte etwas Ruhe. Und wenn er nur ein wenig döste, das würde schon genügen.

Legolas blieb wie erwartet an seinem Platz stehen, lauschte den leiser werdenden Geräuschen in der Höhle, als alle zur Ruhe kamen, und gab auch weiter auf die Orks acht, die es nicht zu wagen schienen, tiefer in die Höhle zu kommen. Hatten sie etwa Angst, noch mehr Leute zu verlieren, oder dachten sie, dass die kleine Gruppe dies nicht wert war?

Was auch immer der Grund war, sie waren auf jeden Fall für die nächste Zeit sicher hier, und so erlaubte er es sich jetzt auch, sich hinzusetzen und etwas von dem Essen zu nehmen, das sie in weiser Voraussicht mitgenommen haten. Dabei versuchte er auch wieder, Kontakt mit Ethuil aufzunehmen, aber sie war wohl immer noch auf der Flucht. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er es wüsste, wenn etwas passiert wäre.

Und so ruhte er sich eine Weile mit den Anderen aus, ließ die Gedanken treiben, aber bemerkte trotzdem, wie sich plötzlich etwas veränderte. Sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen und lauschte in die Höhle hinein. Die Geräusche der Orks waren noch leiser geworden, dafür wurde sein ungutes Gefühl immer stärker, und dem hatte er bisher immer trauen können. Irgend etwas würde bald passieren.

Leise nahm er wieder seine Waffen an sich, aber wagte es noch nicht, die Anderen zu wecken, solange er nicht wusste, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Er lauschte lieber noch eine Weile in die Höhle hinein. Fast hätte er aufgegeben, aber dann konnte er tatsächlich etwas hören. Leise, schabenden Schritte wie von mehreren, dazu ein Schnalzen, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Dafür wusste er nun, mit wem sie hier die Höhle teilten, und warum sich die Orks nicht weiter hinein getraut hatten. Das Böse erkannte sich wohl schneller, als es die Sinne der Elben oder sogar Zauberer konnten, aber nun wusste auch er Bescheid, und er drehte sich zu den Anderen um, um sie zu wecken und sie vor seiner Entdeckung zu warnen, aber dann überlegte er es sich doch anders.

Er würde sich allein darum kümmern. Schließlich hatte er noch eine Rechnung damit offen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er auch so seine Freunde bschützen würde. Eine Hilfe könnten sie in den engen Gängen sowieso nicht sein. Und vielleicht würde er sie nicht einmal aus ihrem Schlaf holen. Seine Rechnung würde beglichen und sie in Sicherheit sein, bevor es irgend einer bemerken würde.

Also schlich er nun leise davon, immer auf der Suche nach der Quelle der leisen Geräusche, aber immer darum bedacht, ihnen nicht zu nah zu kommen. Seine Augen kamen zum Glück auch mit dem spärlichen Licht zurecht, und auch der Schall, der sich an den Wänden brach, konnte ihn niemals betrügen. Immer näher kam er seinem Ziel, und er machte seinen Bogen bereit, um dies schnell zu erledigen.

Nach der nächsten Biegung stand er ihr endlich gegenüber. Der Spinne, die Ethuil gestochen hatte, die ihn und seine Freunde vom Palast weggelockt hatte, und die sich nun hier versteckte. Aber er hatte sie gefunden und legte nun auf sie an. Vollkommen ruhig zielte er nun auf ihr Herz, aber sie wusste, dass sie in der Falle saß. Also tat sie das einzig Logische und griff ihn an.

Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet und ließ gleichzeitig seinen Pfeil fliegen. Aber er traf nicht die Spinne, aber eine kleinere Spinne, die sich hinter der Anderen versteckt hatte, aber nun trotzdem getroffen wurde und schreiend zu Boden sank. Entsetzt stellte Legolas fest, dass die Spinne wohl auch ihren Nachwuchs beschützt hatte. Dementsprechend wütend stürzte sie sich auch auf ihn, und er hatte kaum Zeit, den nächsten Pfeil abzufeuern.

So konnte er auch nur gerade noch seine Schwerter ziehen, als sie auch schon heran war und laut schreiend ihre Rache verlangte, so wie er seine Rache von ihr verlangte.

>

>

Ethuil hatte darauf bestanden, so lange wie möglich am Eingang zu dem Geheimgang auf andere Elben zu warten, die noch am Leben und noch nicht geflohen waren. Sie wollte ihnen nicht die letzte Rettungsmöglichkeit nehmen, nur um das eigene Leben zu retten. Zwar wusste sie, dass auch der Geheimgang nicht von den Orks entdeckt werden durfte, aber sie hielt ihn so lange wie möglich offen und konnte so noch einige Elben retten.

Doch dann kamen die Orks immer näher, und Ethuil verschloss schweren Herzens die Tür, bevor Fackeln angezündet wurden, und der lange Marsch durch das Gewölbe begann. Sie brauchte nicht zu führen, da auch sie den Weg nicht kannte, aber zum Glück führten nur kleinere Sackgassen vom Hauptweg ab. Sie konnten den Weg nicht verfehlen, und Ethuil ließ sich ans Ende des kleinen Zuges fallen.

In ihren Gedanken suchte sie wieder nach Legolas, dessen Schmerz um den Verlust des Vater sie sofort spüren konnte. Ihr war es nicht möglich gewesen, ihm das zu verschweigen, aber alles andere hielt sie noch zurück. Dafür war es noch keine Zeit. Außerdem konnte sie ihn nicht erreichen, was bedeutete, dass er schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Warum konnten sie nie wenigstens ein paar Worte wechseln?

"Es geht ihnen gut, ja?" fragte da Arwen, die plötzlich wieder an ihrer Seite war und ihr die Bemühungen angesehen hatte. Dass Ethuil nur beunruhigt war, so wie die ganze Zeit, schien ein gutes Zeichen zu sein, aber sie wollte es genauer wissen. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und brauchte eine Bestätigung, dass es unbegründet war.

"Legolas weiß von seinem Vater", antwortete Ethuil leise und legte automatisch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht bald wieder so eine Nachricht überbringen müssen. "Aber ich spüre nur diesen Schmerz, was wohl heißt, dass es allen gut geht. Und ich fühle seine schwachen Nevrven. Was wohl heißt, dass sich Aragorn um ihn kümmert."

Ein kleines Lachen der Erleichterung schlich sich daraufhin zwischen ihnen hin und her und machte ihre Herzen für einen kleinen Moment leichter. Sie wussten, dass so schnell nichts passieren könnte, wenn die beiden noch füreinander da waren. Sie passten auf den jeweils anderen auf und brachten sich so gegenseitig durch die schlimmsten Situationnen. Und die in ihrer Nähe gleich mit.

Langsam wurde es heller im Gang, als ob sie sich dem Ausgang näher würden, als Ethuil plötzlich wieder schwächer wurde. Blass und schwankend ließ sie sich auf den kalten Boden nieder und hielt sich wieder den Bauch, denn genauso plötzlich verspürte sie dort Schmerzen, und ihre Ansgt vergrößerte sich ins Unermessliche.

"Schon gut, dass ich nur der Rest vom Gift. Du hast dich nur übernommen", versuchte Arwen, sie zu beruhigen, aber Ethuil schüttelte vehement den Kopf und sah sie vollkommen verängstigt an.

"Dieses Gift...", flüsterte sie stockend. "Ist es gefährlich? Für mein Baby? Ich habe Schmerzen, Arwen." Irgendwie konnte sie es nun nicht mehr verschweigen, auch weil Arwen ihr jetzt helfen musste. An diesem Punkt kam sie nicht mehr allein zurecht und würde auch alles dafür geben, wenn Legolas jetzt bei ihr sein könnte.

Trotz ihres Hilferufes sah Arwen sie erst einmal sehr überrascht an, denn mit so etwas hatte sie in diesem Moment übnerhaupt nicht gerechnet. Na gut, jetzt erkannte sie auch einige Anzeichen, die es in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gegeben hatte, aber warum hatte sie es nicht eher bemerkt? So hätte sie schon viel früher etwas tun können.

Aber bald hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und legte eine Hand auf Ethuils Bauch, um zu fühlen, wie es dem Baby ging. Es war natürlich in heller Aufregung und wusste von den Sorgen seiner Mutter. Und es war auch noch etwas angeschlagen von dem Gift, das auch zu ihm vorgedrungen war, aber es war nicht wirklich in Gefahr.

"Es geht ihm gut, Ethuil", berichtete sie daher schnell und lächelte aufmunternd. "Wie ich schon sagte, du hast dich nur überanstrengt, und das ist seine Art zu sagen, dass du das gefälligst sein lassen sollst." Sie grinste kurz. "Dieses Trick hat es eindeutig von dir. Legolas tut mir leid, jetzt hat er zwei von der Sorte."

Ethuil ließ sich von dem Grinsen anstecken und fühlte sich auch sehr erleichtert. Nicht nur, dass es dem Baby wohl gut ging, sie hatte auch endlich mit jemanden darüber sprechen können. So war sie nicht mehr ganz allein damit. Auch wenn ihr der Vater als Gesprächspartner natürlich viel lieber gewesen wäre.

"Ich werde mich erst richtig ausruhen können, wenn wir diese Höhlen verlassen haben", antwortete sie und rappelte sich langsam auf, da der Schmerz vergangen war. "Draussen können wir auch besser sehen, was hier wirklich los ist."

Die Lichtung, zu der dieser Gang führte, und die sie beinahe erreicht hatten, war so gut versteckt, dass sie kaum einer finden konnte, ohne den Gang zu benutzen. Andererseits konnte man von dort aus die gesamte Umgebung beobachten. Das war einfach das perfekte Versteck. Und ein guter Platz, um auf die Anderen zu warten. Und zu planen.

Arwen sagte nichts dagegen, da sie wusste, dass sie sowieso keine Chance gegen diesen Dickkopf hatte. Dafür half sie ihr auf die Beine und führte sie langsam hinaus auf die Lichtung, wo sich die anderen Elben bereits verteilt hatten und zum Palast starrten. Sie taten es ihnen gleich und sahen Orks, Feuer, Rauch und fliehende Elben, auch wenn es deren wenige waren.

"Ich hoffe, sie kommen bald", murmelte Ethuil und beobachtete auch weiterhin das Chaos. Wollten sie noch etwas erreichen, musste sofort ein Führer her, um den Schrecken, den die Orks verbreiteten, wenigstens in den Köpfen der Elben zu verringern. Und die einzigen, die das schaffen konnten, jagten gerade eine Spinne. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass dies wohl auch zum Plan gehörte.

"Das werden sie", antwortete Arwen. Sie mussten einfach.


End file.
